Arctic's Journey
by Arkuu
Summary: Arctic and his best friend, Aly, travel across the 5 region of Pokemon. Meeting new people and maybe even finding their feelings. R&R if possible.
1. Chapter 1

I awoke to the sound of my small alarm clock in the shape of my favorite legend I heard during my childhood. 16, in my town, was the year where a person starts their journey to meet new people, see new places, and interact with many more unique Pokémon.

"Arctic! Get up! We're going to be late!" My childhood friend, Aly, said outside my window.

"Just…. Go see the professor! I'm not even ready yet!" I yelled back.

"Fine. Suit yourself. I'll see ya there." I was all dressed and ready in less than 10 minutes and made my way down the stairs from my room toward the living room. My Mom was there, crying. But they weren't tears of sadness, but rather tears of joy. Before I knew it, she was already wrapping me in a long, unforgettable hug and told me "This journey will change your life and you will meet so many new people and Pokémon along the road. Your Dad and I met while we were both traveling. I hope you also meet the one meant for you as well."

"Thanks Mom… I guess I'd better meet Aly at the professors' lab now…."

"Of course. Have fun, Arctic!"

As I made my way toward the entrance to the lab, Aly was already on her way out of the lab. She had a Poke ball in her hand saying "I GOT THE LAST ONE!" as she went toward the beginning of Route 1. I went into the renowned Professor Oak's lab and asked him "Is it true that she really got the last one?"

"I'm afraid that that was our last ultra rare starter for beginners, but I have something special for you now, Arctic." When he said this, my hopes that were shot down not too long ago were suddenly filled to the brink of tears. He went into the "back room" as he called it and came back out with a small, fox looking Pokémon that seemed to be very, very shy. "This little one is called Eevee. His genetic structure is so unstable, that he can evolve 7 different ways, but I only know of 3 ways to evolve him, with either a fire, water, or thunder stone. He has been here waiting for you and if you want, you can give him his very own name." I picked the small fox out of the professors' hands, looked him right in the eye and said "I'm going to call you 'Arcy'."

"Then I say good luck to the both of you on your journey and please come back and visit sometime."

"We will. Thanks for this." I said as me and my new companion started out of the lab and toward the front of Route 1. When we got there, Aly was waiting there at the border to Route 1 looking up at the sky. Without even looking at me she said "This is where our lives will change. For better or for worse." She then looked at me and noticed Arcy, who was walking right next to me. "What Pokémon is that? I've never seen anything like it. Did you name it? What is the name?" She always did ask too many questions at once. "In that order: It's called an Eevee, yes I did name him, and his name is Arcy." Aly then crouched down to pet Arcy right behind the ear. "That's such a cute name for such a cute little guy." And that remark made him blush and jump up onto my shoulder, embarrassed. "Well…. Now you embarrassed him."

"Sorry, I didn't mean too. O hey, this was the one I got from the professor." She threw her poke ball out in front of her and a small, lizard like Pokémon with a fire tipped tail came out. "Its name is Charmander. You like it?" I look at it for about a minute or two and finally said "It's…. interesting."

"That's just like you Arctic…. Seeing something cool and yet not admitting that it, in fact, is awesome. You have a good heart but not the personality to match. Maybe this journey can bring out a better one for you. Well, I'm headed to Pewter city, hope to see you there." Then she headed off into the wilderness of Route 1. I said to myself as I pet Arcy behind the ear "Yeah…. See you at Pewter." After that I started to make my way toward the city before my destination: Viridian city.

When we got there, I marveled at the lush green plants and flowers, and not less than a moment later, a trainer with some spiky brown hair had ran into me and said "Hey watch it! I got places to be!" and took off in the direction of the Pokémon League. Almost right after that had happened, another boy followed in his tracks and helped me back up. He was a trainer like me and he was dressed in almost all red. "Sorry, my friend can be a little rude at times. You get used to it." I got up and pulled Arcy out of the bushed that he got propelled into. "I guess I'll get going now." Then he headed in the same direction as the brown haired boy. It was getting pretty late and I was getting pretty tired and when Arcy yawned, I knew that we had to stop at the Pokémon center. We walked into the center and Arcy looked at me, confused. I said to him "Don't worry, Arcy, we'll catch up to Aly soon enough." as we set up inside of the near the right corner of the Pokémon center.

As I woke up I had to push Arcy to get him up as well at around 7:30. "When I get everything set up, we're going to get going." I went up to the nurse after I was done packing, with Arcy on my shoulder and asked the nurse "Do I need to pay for staying here?"

"You must be new in your journey. You have that look. No, you don't have to pay for staying at a Pokémon center but we do have a few supplies for sale like poke balls and potions for when your Pokémon get hurt and you're nowhere near a Pokémon center."

"Well then can I have 10 poke balls and 10 potions?" I said as I handed her the money for it all that I got from my Mom.

"Sure here you go. Have a nice day."

I put the stuff in my bag and said back "Have a nice one yourself." And I went outside of the center and started north toward the entrance to the entrance to the Viridian Forest and Arcy shuddered on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Arcy, I'll be here for you."

"Now that's the Arctic I remember!" I heard behind me and it was Aly. I don't know how, but I actually got ahead of her. "So how're you today, Arctic?" before I even had a chance to respond she pet Arcy on my shoulder and said "And how is little Arcy doing too?" which made him blush. "I'm fine and I think Arcy likes you."

"Very funny, Arctic. Anyway, do you want to travel in the forest together? I heard it can get really scary in there and I want Arcy to be OK." And this made him made him blush a new shade of red that I've never seen before. "Yeah, sure I guess we can go together into the forest, for Arcy's sake."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is not my best chapter. I'm using another program because I just recently got a new laptop. Still, that shouldn't stop you from enjoying the story, even if it has a few spelling errors here and there. Enjoy.**

It feels to be around 1pm and neither me nor Aly have seen anything relatively interesting to capture. Something started rustling in the bushes which made Arcy get a little scared and he scurried up my back and up to my shoulder. I went to check what was there and it was a small, white Pokemon with what looked to be a green hat with something red sticking out. I know that Arcy needed some sort of battle to get him ready for the first gym leader. After a few attacks from Arcy's quick attack, the small Pokemon was almost ready to faint. Before it was even able to, I threw a pokeball and caught it. "Arctic, the Pokemon you just caught there is called a 'Ralts', which is a rare find here in the Kanto region. I'm impressed!" Aly said while holding her pokedex. "We should get going. I think I can see the exit from here." I said while pointing over to the exit of the forest. We exited the forest and entered the city that looked to be devoted to restoring fossils because it was built in the base of the mountain. "Amazing. Isn't it, Arctic?"

"Yeah…. Amazing"

"Well, I'm going to go and challage the gym leader now. Maybe you should wait until I'm finished. Gym leaders need a rest too." She said as she ran off in the direction of the gym. "C'mon, Arcy, lets rest up at the center first." I said as I held him in my hands.

The next day, very early in the morning, I awoke to the sounds of faint crying in the other room. Even Arcy was hearing it too and he went first to investigate it while I followed. As I turned the corner, I saw Aly sitting in a chair making the crying sound with Arcy next to her trying to comfort her. "Uh…. Aly? You alright?" I asked . She rubbed her eyes a little and then said "Yeah.. yeah I'm fine. The gym leader her is a tough one. He beat me without even trying. He may even be more of a challenge even for you."

"We'll see about that now won't we." I said taking what she said as a challenge. "Lets go, Arcy. We have a leader to win against."

"Wait! Arctic, here. Take a few of these supplies. I couldn't use them in the middle of battle, maybe because I'm not used to it but maybe you can." She handed me a few potions and some revives that can bring Pokemon back from fainting I left the center and went to the building that seemed to be the most important one in the entire town. When I stepped in, however, it seemed as though I was stepping into another world. There was a man on a large mountain of rubble and he turned to me and said "Well, well, well. It seems that there is no end to the challengers I'm getting these days. A few months ago I was challenged by a boy and his friend right after. A few weeks ago I was challenged by another boy and a girl right after him. And now it happens again? Sometimes it's hard but it's my job. Now then Mr..."

"Arctic"

"Ah yes. Arctic! Get ready to face the full might of the Rock types I have in store!" Arcy hopped off my shoulder and right in front of me, ready to give all he has in the fight.

The battle lasted a short while. Where the leader had the resistance of a rock but Arcy had more endurance than the Rock type Pokemon at his disposal. Arcy laid in the middle of the battlefield, looking hurt. I walked over to him and held him in my arms saying "You alright? Here." and I took out a potion to heal his wounds. "It may sting a little." I said as I sprayed it over his wounds. The leader walked over to me and said "Well... you beat me. Here is your badge. Oh and my name's Brock." he said as he handed me the small, metal badge symbolizing my victory here.

"Thanks. Oh and that girl that came here before me... Mind giving her another shot?

"Why's that? You know her?"

"Yeah. I've known her since I was 6 when I moved here to Kanto."

"Fine, fine. I'll do it." and as I was walking out of the gym he said "You know... you've got real fire in you. You've got the makings to be a champion." As I was walking over to the Pokemon center to tell Aly the good news, I couldn't stop thinking about what Brock said to me...

As I was walking into the Pokemon center, Aly wasted no time in asking her questions.

"Arctic! Are you alright? Did you win?"

"Yeah. I'm alright. I got the badge and Brock, the gym leader, agreed to give you a rematch. But first, where should I be headed next?"

"When people have the first badge on them, their next destination should be Cerulian City and the leader, Misty. It's just past Route 3 and 4. Make sure you tell her I'm going to be there right after you."

"Don't worry. I will. Good luck against Brock." I said as I headed out the door and toward Route 3, which was a road that only allowed one to travel downward. Arcy got scared when we got to the top of the hill and he saw the steep incline. "Arcy, come here." I said as I pulled him off my head an held him in my right arm as I slid down the hill on my left side. We got to the bottom of the hill which was the end of Route 3 and the start of Route 4. It was getting late so, using the supplies that I packed in the beginning of my journey, I set up a small camp along the side of the route. I gathered some wood for a fire for me and Arcy. I gave him some food and after he was finished with it, he snuggled up to me and we both started to fall asleep in the wilderness.


	3. Chapter 3

A small sound woke me up in the middle of the night. It didn't wake up Arcy, surprisingly, but I went out to investigate what had made the small sound. I looked around for almost 10 minutes but found nothing and when I got to this small clearing with no trees in it and found nothing there either but I felt a presence around me. I stood in the middle of the clearing and right in front of me, with the most elegance that I've ever seen in my entire life, the legend that I had heard as a child appeared out of what seemed to be thin air. She looked at my eyes with her bright yellow eyes. It felt as if she was looking right into my soul, like she was evaluating what kind of a person I was. A large jet engine like sound filled the air about 3 minutes after Latias had appeared in front of me and I looked up in the air to find the origin of the sound but when I looked back to hwere Latias had been, she was gone. I went back to my little camp and Arcy was sprawled out in the grass, sleeping. I laid down in the small bed that I had made for myself thinking about what it meat that Latias, a Pokemon of legend, had revealed herself to me...

In the morning, Arcy was standing right on my chest licking my nose. I pushed his face away from mine.

"Arcy, get off. We have to go. Cerulain City isn't coming to us." I said. He jumped off of my chest and after I got everything packed back up and put the fire embers out, Arcy jumped onto my shoulder and we started down Route 4 toward our next destination.

As we both walked into the city, I was just overwhelmed to how much water was there. It was more water than I've drank in my life. I walked up to the entrance to the gym and there was a somewhat roundish man standing in front of the doorway looking inside.

"Hey. Buddy. You alright?" I asked

"Yeah." he said as he turned around "If your here to challenge Misty, she isn't here right now. Maybe try and come back later."

I walked back toward the entrance of the city and called out Ralts. Both her and Arcy both needed to train so they both seemed to mutually agree to train with each other. About 20 minutes into the little training session they were having, Ralts started to glow a bright white and her figure started to change. After the light dimmed away, she had completely changer her appearance. I checked my Pokedex that I had gotten from Professor Oak and it said that she was a Kirlia which is the evolved form of Ralts.

"I think that's enough for today you two." I said as I called my new Kirlai back into her ball. The man who was standing in the doorway of the gym was gone. I walked and a girl was swimming in the pool that was in the middle of the gym. She hopped up out of the pool, dried herself off and walked upto me.

"Who're you? Why're you here?" she asked

"I'm Arctic. I'm here to challenge the gym leader Misty."

"Oh are you now. Well the one you seek to challenge is standing right in front of you and I accept your challenge." she said as she threw the towel on the floor and took out a Pokeball. Arcy jumped right in front of me, ready to battle.

After the battle, Arcy was staggering to stay up while standing in front of Misty's last Pokemon. I walked over to him and picked him up.

"That was a great battle, Arcy. You did great." I said. He looked up at me with a smile on his face.

"That was the most fun I've had in ages. You two have a real bond with each other. That is the most admired trait in a trainer. Here is a badge for your victory here." She handed me the badge and started to walk back toward her pool.

"Before you go back to what you were doing, be on the lookout of another trainer to come soon."

"Oh should I now? What specifically should I be looking for?"

"A girl who goes by the name of 'Aly'. She is as good as a battler as I am."

"I'll be sure to visit the Pokemon center soon. If your wondering where to go next, Vermilion city is where you should set your sights. The leader there is a little on the uptight side but he is strong and uses Electric type Pokemon."

"Thanks for the heads up. See ya later." I said as I left the gym. I looked at Arcy who was feeling better than he was before and put him on my shoulder as we started off south toward the next city that housed the next gym that I needed to conquer. I started down Route 5 and there were trainers that were battling along the way, but none of them were willing to battle me. Either they were already battling or they were just recently beaten. The routes that followed were short ones and it wasn't long before I got to the next city. It wasn't Vermilion, though. It was Saffron City so I had to continue south toward Vermilion. Route 6 was also a very short route but with little no no trainers along the way. We made it into the ciry and I felt as though I was blinded from the intense light coming from the city.

"I think we should stay in the Pokemon center. It's getting pretty late." I said as I looked at Arcy. He looked at me and nodded his head as we went into the Pokemon center.


	4. Chapter 4

**Some of you very diligent people out there may have noticed that there are no in depth descriptions on what happens during the battles with gym leaders. There will be no descriptions of battles with anyone, only the journey that Arctic is taking. Also, I know there isn't a bike shop in Vermilion, a lot can happen in a few years. For those who are a little confused how "Arcy" is said, it is pronounced "Ar-key".**

We both walked into the center and all Arcy did was plop right down on the bed that I had set up for him and pass off into the dream world. I sat down in a chair right next to his bed because I was unable to get to sleep myself. All I could think about was why a Hoenn legend like Latias was in the Kanto region. It was a concept that I was unable to process. As I was thinking and very oblivious to my surroundings, a man walked up to me.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked with a concerned tone of voice.

"Yeah. I'm... I'm fine. I was just thinking about that I saw earlier this week."

"Ahhhhhh. A legendary interaction." he said nodding his head.

"I never said that..."

"Yes but when you've been around the world and have done many different things, you can know what happened to others just by the way they're acting. If you don't mind, I'm going to get going. I have to get home." he said as he left the center after he got what he wanted. I laid down next to Arcy to sleep the night away while petting his ears.

I woke up and Arcy was staring at another Eevee who was sitting next to Aly who was buying a few supplies from the nurse. She saw Arcy first and started to pet his head.

"He's getting so big and he looks so happy, Arctic. Oh, did you see? I got myself an Eevee too. I named her 'Frost', because she is so cool!"

Frost hopped up on my lap while I was sitting down and she wanted me to pet her in the head so of course I had to oblige.

"I think I should start to go to the next gym. Arcy, lets get going." I said as I stood up. Frost hopped off my lap and unto Aly's shoulder much like Arcy did on mine. It felt as if I was staring into a mirror but on the other side I wasn't male.

"Awwwwww. Well good luck, Arctic. I know you'll win. I'm just going to stay here until your finished. Just tell me when your done so I can take a crack at the gym."

"Don't worry. I will."

"Thanks, Arctic, you're the best."

I walked out of the center and made my way a little south toward the gym. The gym was in the form of a giant power plant, which gave me the impression that the leader here used Electric type Pokemon. He stood atop a raised platform like most gym leaders do in an army tank top, camo pants, and dog tags around his neck.

"What do you want, boy. A battle? If so, fine. First tell me your name."

"I'm Arctic. I come from the small town known as Pallet."

"So many great people in history come for little Pallet town. Most gym leaders in Kanto have seen them in action and learned from them. Are you also destined for greatness like those before you? We'll soon find out, won't we?" He pulled out his pokeball and called out the Electabuzz that resided in it. Arcy jumped in front of me, ready to get the battle with the third gym leader.

"Phew, Arctic. That was the most electric battle I've ever had in a long time. Ever since that boy in red came here. Have this badge as a token of your victory here."

"Thanks. And make sure you rest your Pokemon up. You got another challenger waiting." I said as I walked outside only to find Aly waiting there.

"Well, I won. I'm headed to Celadon next, right?"

"Yeah." Aly said "Oh and take this ticket. It is for a bike from the bike shop here in town. You can use it to get you the next city no problem!'

"But what about you? Don't you need a bike too?"

"Oh, don't worry about me, Arctic. I have my own ticket for when I'm done here."

Alright. I guess I'll see you when I see you." I said as I walked over to the bike shop and got my new, collapsible bike that could fit into my bag when I'm not riding it. It even had a little basket in the front of it for Arcy to sit in. I opened it up and started to ride through all the routes and towns along the way to Celadon City. Celadon is a lush, green town that seemed to have been built in the middle of a forest. A girl in a komona walked up to me.

"You have the look of a trainer. Come with me. I know your here to battle the gym but can it please wait? There is a little trouble at the Dept. store." she said. We both walked over and into the store.

"They are on the fourth floor. I have no clue what they want from us." the clerk said as he was hiding behind the counter. We took the elevator to the fourth floor and when we walked out, we saw two men in pitch black cloaks talking to the clerk.

"Soon, the power of the Eon Pokemon will be ours and all of Kanto will be at our mercy." one of the men said in a very deep baritone.

Hey! Wait! I have questions to ask!" the woman said as white smoke filled the room. When the smoke cleared, the men were gone. The woman waled up to the clerk and started to talk to him. She walked back to me after she was finished.

"Well, they didn't take any money. They only took the red orb that was on display here. Maybe you can figure out what they want with it. Take the other orb just in case." she said as she handed me a glowing blue orb. "My name is Erika. I'll be at the gym waiting for your challenge."Then she walked into the elevator to go to the first floor.

"Oh, I guess I have to take the stairs..." I said to myself as Arcy was just sitting on my head. We walked down the stiars and back out of the Dept. store. "I guess that's the building right there. They all look alike." I said as I started to walk inside. Erika stood atop a platform of raised mulch with a small rainbow just above her.

"We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Erika, gym leader of Celadon City and I accept your challenge." she said as she sent out her pokeball containing a Victreebell. Arcy hopped off my head and into the field where we were to conduct our battle.


	5. Chapter 5

The dust cleared off the battlefield and Arcy stood atop the defeated Victreebell. The Victreebell looked as though it took quite a thrashing but I knew that Arcy took more damage during the battle, with all the poisons and Razor Leafs that Erika had commanded her Pokemon to use. Arcy started to wobble and then fell over on the ground.

"Arcy!" I yelled as I jumped onto the field to hold him in my arms. As I picked him up, he looked at me with his dark brown eyes that reflected the rainbow that was above us. "Dude, you had me worried for a moment."

"That was an intense battle for both parties. I see that one-on-one battles bring out the bond between Pokemon and trainer and I saw that clearly today. You should take Arcy to the Pokemon center to rest up."

"I think that would be best. C'mon, Arcy." I said as I held him in my arms and we left the gym. people were setting up streamers and launchers for confetti but I had ignored them because Arcy needed some attention to his wounds. I let the nurse take him into the back room because I knew that he had been through a lot and needed some more advanced medical attention. I set up a small bed in the corner of the center, waiting for my partner in this journey to be alright.

I awoke to Arcy standing on my chest, licking my face. The nurse stood at the counter and noticed that I was awake.

"That one is rather unusual." she said "Any other Pokemon that withstood that amount of damage at once would've probably been subjected into a deep coma, but he pulled through with no permanent whatsoever. You've got a resistant little one there."

"Yeah I know. Thanks for patching him up."

"It's my job. Have a nice day." she said as I was leaving the center. There was a festival going when I left, which would explain the streamers and confetti launchers from last night. I had to make my way through the crowds of people before entering the paths to the Bicycle Road.

"Excuse me, sir." the receptionist said "Do you have a bike with you?"

"Yeah, I do. It's right here." I said as I took the collapsible bike out of my bag. I unfolded the bike, put Arcy in the little basket that was on the front of the bike, and started down the road. The road was fairly easy to traverse due to the fact that it was going downhill. When I got to the southern gate of the Bicycle Road, Arcy hopped up back on my shoulder as I started to collapse the bike and put it back into my bag. We walked along the route toward Fusha city, the next city on the list of destinations for our journey but about halfway along the route, Arcy heard a small rustle in the bushes that I didn't seem to pick up on. He hopped my shoulder and into the bushed that had made that faint sound.

"Arcy? What are you doing?" I said as he was still in the bushes. He hopped back out and tugged on my pants, hard. I knew something had to be wrong for Arcy to be this worked up. I poked my head through the bushes and saw a small red and black fox-like Pokemon. It had serious injuries all over it's body and there was no time to take to the nearest Pokemon center. I had some of the Hyper Potions that Aly had given me back in Pewter City and now was as good a time as any to use them. I picked up the small fox and it opened it's red eyes to see me.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help but this may sting only a little bit but it will help. Trust me."I said before I sprayed the medicine over the wounds. A little whimper came forth with the little amount of energy it had. I put it down on the grass and I set up a small bed for it to rest on. I also noticed that it was a girl as I was setting it down on the folded blanket. Arcy looked at me with a very worried look in his brown eyes.

"Don't worry about her, Arcy. The potion is working on the wounds. We just need to let her rest up." I said to him as I sat down next to him and pet the back of his ear. We waited for almost 2 hours and Aly came walking down the route. When she caught a glimpse of me sitting down with Arcy she came walking over to us.

"Hey, Arctic. Why're you just sitting here? It's nt late or anything..." she said. Without any words I pointed over to the black and red fox sleeping on the blanket. "Oh, I didn't know that. What happened to it?"

"I have no idea. Arcy found her in the bushes and when I saw her, she had deep wounds all over. Your Hyper Potions from Pewter City really helped her. Hell, if it wasn't for those, she wouldn't be here."

"Awwww. That's terrible! Well... the wound part that is. The part where you're helping her is the greatest part." When Aly said this, the small Pokemon started to wake up and was a little weak in her movements. She was a little uneasy when she saw both me and Aly standing there.

"Oh, don't be afraid. We're friends." I said as I held out my hand. She was still not convinced that I wasn't going to hurt her. The wounds couldn't been from another Pokemon, it had to be from a human. She smelled my hand and after about a minute doing that, she quickly hopped up onto my shoulder.

"Oh so you want to come traveling with me?" I asked as she was rubbing her face on my cheek. "I think I'm going to call you 'Ely'."

"That sounds SO familiar, Arctic..." Aly said, sarcastically.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, hey Arctic?" Aly asked.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Erika gave me a few things after I left let me see if I didn't lose them..." She ruffled in her bag for a minute or two and then she pulled out 2 stones, one that was covered in a sort of frost and one that had moss all around it. "She gave me these 2 stones. She said they evolve Eevee's but she wasn't sure how because you can't just hold it right next to them. I figured we each could have one but I didn't want to be the one to choose..."

"So you want me to choose then? Fine, if you see that's best." i thought about it for a moment but something pulled me closer toward the moss covered stone. " Think I'll take the one covered in moss." I said then she handed me the stone.

"Oh did you see this new ribbon too? I got it at the department store for Frost. It's blue so it complements her perfectly!" Aly said looking at her Frost who was rolling around in the grass. "Oh and I was also wondering... do you think... maybe... we could have a battle? You know... to help each other out?" I gave her a look but she thought it was a bad one. "But if you don't want to that's fi-"

"Aly, that's be nice. I've actually been wanting to see you and your Pokemon battle for some time now." I said putting the stone in my bag. "But I can't let Ely battle yet. She's been through too much lately."

"Oh I understand that I only wanted Arcy and Frost to battle. A 1 v 1."

"Good idea. Arcy, c'mere." Arcy then jumped right in from of me and the same went for Frost who went right in front of Aly.

"Alright, Frost, lets show'em what we got!" Aly exclaimed.

Both Arcy and Frost were a pretty evenly matched and I stopped the fight before it escalated so either of them wouldn't get hurt. Arcy walked over to me with his head down but I had no idea why. "Arcy, what's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head but still kept it down. My guess was he was used to winning he wasn't quite adept at coping with anything less than that. "Arcy... We can't always win our battles. You get better and better with every match you participate in, winning or not." He nodded his head and tried to jump on my shoulder but I kept him down with my hand. "Let Ely stay on my shoulder. Shes been through a lot."

"Wow, Arctic, you're so strong! No wonder your progressing so fast. I'm headed to the next city but before I forget and you know me I will..." she handed me a badge "It's from Celadon. My guess is you forgot to pick it up on your way out. Bye Arctic!" and then she ran in the direction of Fusha city. Arcy tugged on my pant leg trying to tell me to get going.

I knelt down to his eye level and said "Lets wait a moment, alright? Try and rest up." I laid down in the grass and positioned Ely on my chest and napped for about an hour. I got up and looked up at Arcy whose face was right above mine. "Fine. If your really that intent on leave right now lets go." I got up and not even a second after I got on my feet, Ely had already hopped on my shoulder. We walked into the city whcih was a little too quiet to be a city, it looked like a town at first glance.

"Hey! What is that!"I heard coming from the direction of a few trees at the north-east side of town. It was a girl whom had 2 large pig-tails coming from each side of her head. When she got closer she asked again "Do you know what kind of Pokemon that is on your shoulder?"

"Yeah it's a Zorua, right?"

"You say it like it's nothing! They are very rare here in Kanto. Even in their home region they're rare. Excuse me, where are my manners." she held out her hand "I'm Lyra, I come from a different region though. I'm from Johto."

"Nice to meet you, Lyra." I said, shaking her hand.

"How on earth did you even find such a rare Pokemon? I just have to know!" she said as she pulled on my hand toward a bench that was close by. "Every detail. Don't skip on any of them." I told her the story of how I found the small black and red fox in the bushes of the previous route and how I nursed it back to health when it had deep cuts all around it. "Wow. That is amazing and lucky. You're very compassionate toward Pokemon I can tell from just that. My friend may also be heading through here, I got here before he did. His name is Ethan." She ruffled in her bag that was a messenger bag and pulled out a strange looking fruit, or what I thought was a fruit. "This is called a 'Sitrus Berry'. They come from a far-away region called Sinnoh and since I like you, you can have it." She stood up and said "I'd better get going now. Have fun on your journeys and I hope we meet again." and then she headed toward the southern route.

"Arcy, I think we should get some sleep. It's getting pretty late. But where do you want to sleep? Set up camp outside under the stars or in the Pokemon center?" Arcy walked toward the trees filled with berries and laid down right in the grass. "Outside it is then."


	7. Chapter 7

I got up at what seemed to be 8am and Ely was laying on my chest with her body sprawled out. I woke her up and she jumped off my chest to the grass below us. Arcy was sleeping not to far away and he was sprawled out as well, but when he heard Ely's thump on the grass, he shot straight up. When I stood up, I saw Aly walking out of the Pokemon center with Frost by her side. I waved at her but she didn't return it. I guess she just didn't see it as she exited the town to her next battle. Ely hopped up to her new "signature spot" on my right shoulder and Arcy looked a little jealous, but I glared at him to tell him to knock it off. He put his head down and followed to the gym. As we were about to enter, I felt the hand of someone on my left shoulder and when I turned around, I was met by a boy, he looked about 19, wearing a backwards cap with hair sticking out from the front of his cap, a dark red jacket, and black shorts, along with his one strap backpack.

"Hey... Are you alright?" he asked

"Yeah..." I said "Why? Do I know you?"

"Oh sorry, where're my manners. I'm Ethan. I come from a small town called 'New Bark' in the Johto region."

"Do you know someone by the name of 'Lyra' by any chance? And I'm Arctic by the way." I interrupted.

"Yeah, actually. We started our journey together. But my question for you is: Is that a Zorua on your shoulder?"

"Yeah it is. Found her out on the past route, injured really badly, even not trusting me at first. But I got her walking again and she must be so used to me now that she is traveling with me."

"That's awesome. You're really lucky. Nice too. Guess good things do happen to nice people. Hey listen, I gotta go. But I hope we see each other again sometime. I'll let Lyra know you said 'Hi' if I see her." Ethan said as he walked to the gate to the south. I turned back around and walked into the gym and was greeted by a girl who was sitting in the middle of the room, meditating. I took one more step inside and then she vanished and a split second later, she appeared right in front of me. She took out her pokeball, like she knew what I was hear for, and she threw out her Arbok. Arcy then jumped in front of me, ready to battle.

"That was... interesting. Your Eevee didn't take a single hit from and poison damage at all. He's very resilient." The gym leader said "Well... I guess I gotta tell you my name. It's Janine. And since you beat me, you get to take this badge." Janine handed me the badge special to her gym and I walked out in triumph. When we got outside, Arcy began to glow. He was evolving. But he was the last one I figured to evolve. He started to grow a long, leafy tail and leafy ears along with it. His figure became slender as he grew. The light began to fade, he had one big grass blade on his head along with nice, tan colored fur. He looked at himself and blushed. I smiled and pet him on his newly evolved head. Then it hit me: We had to catch up to Aly who was already on her way to Saffron City, which was the next gym for us to battle at. I took out the collapsible bike from my bag and set it up to ride, with Arcy having to be in his ball but Ely could ride in the basket up front. She enjoyed the breeze in her dark black and red hair as we rode toward Saffron city. As we were riding through every route I had already gone through, I couldn't seem to see Aly anywhere along them. The night began to fall over Kanto. We've been riding for hours and were almost to the city. As we were nearing the city gate, a girl came running out of the gate the opposite direction of me and it threw me off balance and I fell off the bike, but Ely was safe in the basket.

"Watch it!" she said "I need to get to Celadon City. Something bad's happening there and Erika needs my help." I asumed she was either a friend of Erika's or another gym leader. Maybe both.

"More trouble in Celadon?" I thought. "Hey." I said "I'm coming with you." I picked up the bike, got Ely back onto my shoulder, and put it away into my bag. As we followed the girl through the dark route, I tripped on something on the ground and as my knee impacted the ground, I heard and felt it break. The pain was so great, I blacked out from it, but when I came to, I wasn't on the ground, or in a hospital. I was in a chair with my eyes blindfolded and hands tied up. When the blindfold was removed, I saw a guy in a dark black cloak hovering over me while in a pitch black room with only one light in the room; one light above me.

"We know you've had contact with the Eon pokemon. Where are they?" he asked. I didn't answer. "If you don't answer us..." Another light flicked on and it showed Aly blindfolded in the same position I was in. I knew what he meant: He was going to hurt her if I didn't talk. "Will you cooperate?"

"I found them on route 4 a few months ago. Nothing else." He wrote down something on paper and when he did, I heard the wall behind me crash down. I heard a few voices behind me and felt someone untie me from the spot I was in and carry me out of the building. The next this I knew; I was in a hospital bed with Aly, Brock, And Erika around the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh, Arctic! Thank god you're awake!" Aly said, hugging me on the bed with Frost on her right shoulder "I was so worried."

"Aly, do you have everything here that you need? I need to get back to the gym." Erika asked.

"Yeah, I think we're fine. You both can go." Erika and Brock left to go to their cities gyms. "Hey, Arctic look..." Aly said, picking up Ely off the floor "Ely wanted to see you." She walked around my chest and looked into my eyes with her purple ones, licked my nose, and laid down on my chest. Arcy was on the left side of the bed, and was laying down.

"Arcy." I called. He didn't look up. I guess he didn't want to see me in the condition I'm in. I reached my hand down and pet his head. The sun was out, beating on the bed. I was getting uncomfortable. "It's a real nice day out." I finally said "I kinda want to go outside and enjoy the fresh air."

"Arctic... You should stay in bed and rest your knee. The doctor said you hurt it really bad and you won't be able to walk for a while."

"How long..." I said in a low, depressed voice.

"He says 4 months..." I had no expression or response. "But I'll stay here until you're ready to go out again."

"You don't have to do that." I said, taking Aly's hand in my hands. "You continue, I'll be fine."

"No. No, I'm staying. You can't stop me." Aly stayed in the room with me even until the night came. The full moon that shone in through the window prevented me from getting some sleep. But I heard something get knocked over in the other room, which didn't wake Aly up, who was sleeping the the chair next to the bed. I managed to sit myself up in the bed and grabbed some nearby crutches. I started to make my way down the dimly lit hospital hallway, I heard another thing made of glass shatter on the floor. I guess I shouldn't have continued to follow the noises, but I was curious. I got to the end of the hall and saw distortions in the dim light. From the wings down it began to show itself. It was Latias, the legendary Eon pokemon of the Hoenn region. I was amazed that it showed itself to me, I couldn't even move. It motioned its way down to my knee and touched it with its claw. The pain vanished. I stretched the leg and walked around the hall. It was as if it was never broken or hurt. I turned around to thank that pokemon, but it was gone just as it appeared: Shrouded in mystical wonder. I walked back to the room and Ely was sitting on the bed, looking at me.

"Shhh..." I said "I want to surprise Aly." I pulled up the spare chair and waited for hours for Aly to get up while Ely was on my lap. The sun rose and hit Aly's eyes and she groggily woke up. "Good morning Aly." I said.

"Hey, Arctic. You alri-" Her words were stopped at the sight of me out of the bed and feeling no pain from my knee. "Are... you not feeling any pain? The doctor said..."

"Aly: Laitas visited last night. She fixed my knee up as good as new. I have no idae how she did it, but she did it." I got up and walked over to the side of the ebd where Arcy was and he was sitting up, looking at me, and smiling. I smiled back and all of us, including Aly and Frost. The doctors questioned me on how I felt better, but I kept the secret of Latias visiting me safe from them. I didn't want the gift she gave me to be her folly. As we were walking out of the hospital in Saffron City, Aly had to ask me a question.

"Hey Arctic?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you've literally just got out of the hospital but... do you mind having a battle with me?" She blushed a little "But you don't have to if you don't want to! I was just wondering. That's all." I smiled.

"Sure. I'd enjoy it. Any special rule or anything?"

"Just my Frost against your Arcy."

"What'd ya say, Arcy? You wanna do it?" Arcy nodded. The battle was fiercer that I expected, Frost was so maneuverable and fast that Arcy had a hard time keeping up, but he did get a few, powerful attacks on her. "Stop." I said in the middle of the battle "You win, Aly." Aly's face lit up and she hugged Frost for winning. Arcy walked back to me with his head down, like he thought I didn't like him not winning. "Arcy, it's not about winning battles. It's about making others feel good." I looked back up at the two and saw Frost evolving with a bright white. She grew as big as Arcy, but with a more solid tail and a dark blue main that extended past her face. The light faded and she was light blue with small hints of white around.

"Frost? Oh wow! You look so cool!" Aly said, hugging her pokemon again. My pokedex said she had evolved into a Glaceon, an ice type, opposite Arcy. "Aly had the biggest smile on her face as she was wrapped around the ice fox.

"See, Arcy?" I said, looking at Arcy "That's what it's all about." Arcy smiled and rolled his eyes as he motioned us to continue our journey.


End file.
